Steven Universe: the ballad of Dale and Dakota
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Dale Lawson finds himself on Yellow Diamond's ship on the way to Homeworld. Once there, he meets Dakota, a ruby-human hybrid. Soon, Dale becomes a hybrid himself. Dale and Dakota escape and find some new gems and a human. They are back to Earth and they must find a way to learn about gems while teaching gems about humans.
1. Discoveries and escapes

A boy by the name of Dale Lawson was enjoying his morning run. He had on his running clothes: a white muscle shirt, grey gym shorts, and black Vans. Dale had stopped to say hi to the mayor who was just wrapping up a speech in town square. Just then, a big yellow arm in the sky appears and lands on the ground. Everybody is recording it on their phone, or in the mayors case, by cameramen.

A giant yellow woman walked out. She has a big yellow coat, Brown pants under her opened bottom part of the coat, a big helmet, and a yellow diamond in her chest. She walked up to everyone. "Humans. I am going to take one of you into space, to my homeworld, and keep you there until you confess about what you know about the one known as 'Steven Universe'! She bellowed. "Oh, Steven. I know him." Dale spoke. "Come with me, peon!" She requested. "No." Dale refused. She then used her powers to try to electrocute Dale. Dale jumped a few feet back. "Alright, fine! Can I just get a few things back at my house?" The boy requested. "Ugh. Fine. I will send you one of my gems to make sure you don't try anything funny." The big gem stated. "Aquamarine?" She called. Out came a small blue gem with tiny wings made of water, a ribbon in her hair, a light blue gem under her left eye. She wore a small blue and white dress, White gloves, White dress socks (I guess), and tiny blue dress shoes. "Yes, Yellow Diamond?" The tiny gem said in a British accent. "Make sure this human doesn't try anything while getting things from "his house." Yellow Diamond ordered. Aquamarine nodded and proceeded to follow Dale.

Aquamarine and Dale found themselves at Dale's house. Dale went to his room to pack some luggage. Dale started packing clothes, his kindle, 3DS, PSP, Phone, and noise cancelling headphones. "You finally finished, human?" She asked. "Ok, you dumb pixie. First of all: My name is Dale! Second, no I am not finished. I just take a shower and grab a few more things." He tells her. After his shower, Dale grabs a multitude over other things and puts them in other luggage bags. He grabs them and walks over to Aquamarine. "I am ready." He told her. They made their way back to Yellow Diamond and the ship.

They are now back next to Yellow Diamond. "Yellow Diamond, the human is ready!" She said triumphant. "Great work, Aquamarine! Human, get on board." She ordered. Dale nodded and walked on board. He turned towards everyone in beach city who was watching them, the same crowd from before, and frowned. "Farewell, Beach City. I will be back soon." He said as he waved good bye. The ship then took off at light speed .

"Alright, human. We are going to put you in this jail cell until we get to Homeworld!" Yellow Diamond told as she opened up a jail cell. ( think of the ones seen in the episode, "Jail Break".) Dale walked into the cell and sat against the wall with his luggage. "Topaz. Guard this cell." Yellow Diamond told two buff yellow gems. "Yes, my diamond!" They saluted as they made a diamond symbol with their hands as Yellow Diamond walked away. Both Topaz gems were mustard yellow in color. Both had mustard yellow colored flat top hair styles, dark yellow visors, Brown big muscle shirts, and black pants. They both had light yellow diamond insignia on their shirts. The one on the left had her gem where her left ear goes and the one on the right had her gem where her right ear goes. They both stood at opposite sides of the cell, completely silent.

Dale's phone started ringing. It's screen displayed a picture of a man with tan skin and a thick mustache and short black hair and green eyes. Above the picture said, 'Manny Rodriguez.' The two Topaz gems looked at him. "Sorry. My phone is ringing. I will just answer it." He told them. He pressed his phone screen and held it up to his ear to talk.

Dale: Hello?

Manny: Dale? Where are you? You are supposed to be here!

Dale: Sorry, Mr. Rodriguez. Can't come in today.

Manny: But you have to. Who else is going to play Fofao?

Dale: I don't know? Who made up the lyrics?

Manny: Joaquin Rivera.

Dale: Well, get Joaquin to do it.

Manny: Alright, we will try. Adios.

Dale: Adios.

They both hung up. Both Topaz gems were looking at him the entire time. Just then, a yellow ballerina like gem came to the cell. Dale looked at her. "You're a Pearl, right?" He asked. The gem nodded. "We have arrived at Homeworld. I am here to escort you to your trial." The pearl told him as she opened the cell and took him by hand. "Wait, trial?" He wondered.

Later, they arrived at the court room. A blue gem walked up to him. Her gem was tied to a handkerchief around her neck and she was dressed like a lawyer. She even had a blue monocle. "You must be the human. I am Zircon and I am your lawyer." She told him. A green gem then appeared. She had the same basic look, but her hair was more square than circular. "Well, well, well. Zircon. Defending a human. The same kind that Rose Quartz reportedly is? This should be an easy win for me." The green gem bragged. "Hey, give her a break. She may or may not be a good lawyer, but at least she has a purpose in life. Unlike you, you bitch!" Dale defended the blue lawyer. Both Zircons gasped. "Yeah! Hear that, Zircon? You are a bitch! Whatever that is." The blue Zircon agreed. Just then, the yellow pearl from earlier, and a blue pearl appeared. "Please ride for the grand Yellow Diamond!" She said. "And the Glimmering Blue Diamond." The blue one said timidly. Two giant gems appeared on thrones. You could easily assume they were Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. "See, Blue? I got you a human." Yellow Diamond said. Blue Diamond looked at Dale. "What a nice looking human! But Why are we holding a trial?" Blue said. "Because, if he is worthy of being here with you, he stays. But if not, we kill him! Also, he knows something about Rose Quartz!" Yellow answered. Yellow Pearl then pressed a button which lifted the pedestal that Dale was on, into the air. Yellow Diamond looked at the human. "State your name, human!" She ordered. "My name is Dale Montgomery Lawson." He answered. "Well, "Dale". Why do you think we should execute you?" Yellow asked. "Well. I can teach you all about human culture, show what we can do, and show you that humans are bad beings." He defended. "Ooh. I would like to know about human culture." Blue Diamond told. "Great. Let me just get something." Dale said. He then pulled out a black and white yo-yo. "YIN YANG YO-YO!" He yelled as a portal appeared and he stepped through it. "What is a Yin Yang Yo-Yo?" Blue Pearl wondered.

After a minute, Dale came back with a big blue bag. He opened it and big red rubber balls poured out. "Ok, gems. Time for an Earth game, we humans call: Dodgeball!" Dale revealed. "Dodge...Ball?" Blue Diamond questioned. "Yeah. Allow me to explain the rules. There are two teams with 5 members each. Both teams must throw rubber balls at their opponent in hopes of eliminating the opposition. But if someone on the other team catches a ball, the thrower gets eliminated. While holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your grasp, you are eliminated. While doing all that, you must dodge any balls coming your way." He explained. "Now, allow me to demonstrate." Dale said as he grabbed Yellow Pearl. "Ok, Yellow Pearl.

Five Grueling hours later…

Dale walks into his cell tired from trying to teach the gems Dodgeball,everyone tried to kill each other with the balls and...things got messy. Dale plops on the bed flipping through his phone when the door to the cell opens and a normal looking human walks in,in his hand a plate sits with pepperoni pizza and a Mountain Dew. "Um two question Who are you and why are you not in a cell?',Dale asks puzzled taking the plate. The Human smiles and says with a bit of an english accent,"Im Dakota Your New Guard and Im a Gem Hybrid like your friend Steven and like him i possess Powers".

I'm talking in your brain i'm a telepath and i specialize in teleportation and pyrokinesis. Now be Quiet you're getting out of here". He Grabs Dale and in a flash of light they appear in a Dusty and rundown building. "Ok Dale Now listen carefully You have to listen to me no matter what and your friend Steven is hologram messaging you in the room behind you now go and be quiet i have to take you back in ten minutes so the guards aren't suspicious". Dale nodded. Dale ran into the room behind him and was met with a hologram Steven.

"Steven? What's going on?" The blonde boy asked. "Dale! Dakota and you need to try to find a way to hide from the Diamonds. If you don't, they will experiment on you! Or worse, kill you!" Steven explained. Dale sighed. "I'll try, Steven. Dakota and I will try our hardest!" The blonde teen told his friend. "Alright. Thanks." Steven thanked. Dakota rushed in. "We gotta move! My telepathy tells me the Diamonds are getting suspicious!" Dakota warned. "Alright! Go! Now!" Steven ordered. His hologram disappeared. Dakota and Dale transported back to Homeworld and their cells.

Once back, Aquamarine floated by to check and see if they were there. "Alright, you human and gem reject are you here?" Aquamarine asked cruelly. Dakota and Dale tried to act natural and unsuspecting by talking about their life back on Earth. "So, Dakota. How was your life back on Earth?" Dale asked. "Oh, it was fantastic, my friend. Back in Great Britain, my mom and father were vastly wealthy. But all that changed, when I was abducted by Homeworld and experimented on. Not long before they turned me into a Ruby." Dakota revealed as he pulled out his weapon. His gem was on his right palm and the weapon was revealed to be a crossbow. "And that is how I got this cool crossbow." He showed. Dale stated in amazement.

Just then, all the lights went out. Punches were heard. Dale woke up in a mysterious white room, he was strapped to a table. "What the hell?" The boy questioned. Just then, the room lot up and Yellow Diamond was there with a huge device that looked like some sort of laser cannon. "Human Dale. You shall tell me what you know about Rose Quartz or you shall suffer the consequences!" The tyrant yelled. "Never! I won't betray Steven! He is my friend!" Dale yelled back. This shocked the big Diamond. "As you wish." She said coldly. A yellow beam then shot at Dale and he started to scream. "AAAAHHHH! NOOOO! WWWHHHYYY!" He screamed. He fainted.

Dale woke up a minute later. He touched his hurting head and felt something hard on his forehead. He took out his Shen Gong Wu, the Reversing Mirror, and looked in it. He was shocked by what was on his forehead: a gem! A pearl to be exact. "Oh no! I am an annoying singer!" Dale said. "Human. You are now my other pearl. You shall now serve me forever!" Yellow Diamond ordered. Thanks to adrenaline and anger, Dale was able to break free of his leather belt restraints. "Never!" He yelled. His gem began to glow and out came a weapon and he grabbed it.

The weapon was: a Kingdom Hearts keyblade? It was silver in color and the base was a yellow square and hanging off of it was a silver crown key chain. "Guards!" Yellow Diamond barked. Just then, Amethysts soldiers burst in. "Don't let him get away!" The tyrant yelled. The purple soldiers charged at him. Dale then slashed at the Amethysts, retreating them into their gems bodies. Dale started to run until he found Dakota. "Dale? What in bloody hell is going on? Are you a hybrid now?" Dakota's asked in his English accent. "No time to explain! We must hurry!" Dale exclaimed as he grabbed on to Dakota's arm. "teleport us somewhere!" He added. Dakota started to glow white as he and Dale disappeared in a flash of light.

Dakota and Dale reappeared at strange area, which neither of them knew where it was. "Dakota. Where are we?" Dale asked his friend. The area was huge and vacant. There were thousands of holes everywhere. They started to walk around until they found themselves being hunted by these strange floating robots. They looked at them. "Remain calm, Dale." Dakota said to him. The robots scanned them with a big red light. Their gems started to glow white. The robots started to charge a white beam. "RUN, DUDE!" Dakota yelled. Both hybrids ran until the found themselves falling down a hole. After falling for about 30 seconds, they finally landed on the floor. "Ow! That hurt." They muttered. "Now where are we?" Dale asked. "Lets look around." Dakota suggested.

After looking around for a bit, Dakota and Dale found themselves hearing voices. "Dude. Do you hear that?" Dakota asked. "Yeah. That sounds like a group talking. Let's check it out." Dale stated. Dakota and Dale found themselves looking at several weird gems. One was a two headed gem, one looked to be a six gem fusion, one looked to be a fusion between a Ruby and a pearl, one appeared to resemble a sapphire. There was a pink human with them.

Just then, they heard robonoids follow them. They ran towards the gems and the human. The stood in front of the group the protect them. Dale drew his Keyblade and Dakota drew his crossbow. Dale hacked and slashed at the robots while Dakota shot fire arrows at them.

A huge one showed up. Dale then pulled out a yellow lotus looking object. "Aah! Lotus Twister!" Dale yelled as the object wrapped itself around Dale's arm. Dale's arm became rubber. He grabbed Dakota, the pink human, and the gems. "Dakota, take us home. Take us home! Take us home!" Dale demanded. Dakota and everyone else started to glow white and they disappeared .

Everyone reappeared in Earth. "Thanks, Dakota!" Dale thanked as the Lotus Twister unwrapped itself from Dale's arm. "Everyone! I have been blessed with a fantastic vision! We will be teleported down to Earth thanks to a stranger!" The sapphire like gem said. "Padparadscha, that just happened." The human said. "Oh. Your right, Lars." The one said to be Padparadscha told him.

Just then, they heard a voice. "Dakota? Dale? Lars?" Said the young voice. They looked and saw a young boy with curly black hair. "STEVEN!" The three shouted in excitement. They ran and hugged the boy. The four cried in happiness. "I have a new vision! Human Lars and the two strangers will reunite with Steven!" Padparadscha said. Everyone laughed.

(Steven universe episode end transition star thingy. Whatever it is called)

Wow. My third Steven Universe fanfiction! I would like to thank TheProtecterOfHim for collaborating with me on this story. I couldn't have done it without you man. Thank you.

Now, what will have once that ,Dale, Dakota and the gems are now on Earth? I know one thing: strange things will go down!

Also Question of the day: who is better? Aquamarine or Padparadscha? I am talking about in the Canon show. I personally like Padparadscha better. But what do you think?

See you next time! This is Michaelfang9 signing off!


	2. Travels and Practice

This chapter was written by my friend and co-writer: TheProtecterOfHim!

Dakota sits looking at a article of his family on Dale's laptop. Next to him half of a grilled cheese steven made lays untouched. "Why should we trust him Dale we don't even know him",pearl whispers looking at Dakota. Dale shrugs,"I don't know how to respond but i feel like i can trust him". Pearl looks for a second,"Well i'll be watching him but get to the grounds garnet will be training you". Dale nods and walks out. "Miss Pearl",Dakota looks up. "I-I found my Mum and Dad but i need someone to go with me i can't go alone will you". Pearl's usual rough demeanor softens and she nods,"Oh Yes Sweetheart just let me get changed into something more humanlike".

Meanwhile with Dale and Steven-

Steven throws a Star like Piece in the air targeting Dale. Dale pulls out his Keyblade and slashes it while dodging its lasers.  
After a few minutes of dodging and slashing the star object falls to the ground dying. "What is that",Dale says to the other boy poking it with a stick. Steven laughs,"A Starmode it's used to train younger gems so you better get used to it". Dale nods,"Oh Interesting...Well how did i do". "You did good with offense but your defense needs Some Work." Again Dale nods before climbing up the stairs,"Well im gonna go grab a sandwich want anything"  
"Yea Grab me a Cookie Cat".

When Dale Goes inside Dakota and Pearl are nowhere while Garnet is on the couch watching the new episode of Total Drama:Pahkitew Island Syoc. "Before you ask Pearl and Dakota are in London to meet Dakota's Family and Yes i think Bella and Zack are cute",Garnet says. "Oh ok",The Boy says sitting by her.

Mean while in England….  
Dakota and Pearl stand in front of a Gorgeous pearl white mansion. Dakota not anymore in his orange jumpsuit and now a nice suit showing off his Attractive physique. Pearl stands next to him rubbing his back. "It's ok Dakota go in". He nods,"I'll go in you stay here". He walks up and rings the doorbell. After a moment a Young brown-Haired girl with pixie cut hair and dressed in a maid outfit opens the door and stands for a second in awe of the boy who has been missing for five years before yelling up the stairs. "Madam Sir YOUR SON'S DOWN HERE". Two people then run down the stairs. "Ryleigh if you're lying you are definitely fired",A feminine voice says. The two then reach the door.

To be Continued…...


End file.
